Love Me
by Zarina Hiddleston
Summary: Serie de One-shots. PersonajexLector. Son Libres de elegir con que chico quieren estar. Las invito a unirse a esta historia y escoger al chico de One Piece que ustedes gusten.


**He vuelto! Si! viva yo! Bueno, estuve pensado después de leer varios fics como este, una serie de One Shots de PersonajexLector. Me inspire mucho en los que escribió Suno-Andrew, los de ella son de Kuroko no Basket y me encantan, así que decidí tomar un poco de esa idea y adaptarla a One Piece. Siéntanse libres de preguntarse ¿por que? Jajaja xD Pero en fin este capitulo es solamente una pequeña muestra.**

**Pueden pedir a un personaje de One Piece, ya sea Law, Kidd, Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Killer, Zoro, etc. Yo escribire al que se me facilite mas, escribire de todos, solo necesito un poco de practica. Son libres de elegir, así que lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Advertencia: **_**Esto puede contener un poco de OOC en cuanto a los personajes ya creados. En cada capitulo la narración puede ser diferente.**_

_**One Piece es Oda-sama y yo no gano nada escribiendo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Stay Strong**

…_.normalmente las personas como yo preocupamos a la sociedad, gente con pequeños desordenes en la mente que a la larga se convierten en algo catastrófico._

-¡¿Ya terminaste de hacerte tonta allá arriba?!- pregunto mi madre desde abajo, claro que termine. Tengo casi 30 años y aún vivo con mi madre, tengo muy pocos recursos para poder irme a otro lugar.

-Ya bajo- grite, aunque no muy alto, sé muy bien que eso altera a mi madre. Baje las escaleras para ayudarle a mi madre, aunque quiera irme de casa no puedo hacerlo, estoy aquí por mi madre.- ¿Qué necesitas, ma?- pregunte a mi madre mientras la vi sentada en aquel viejo sillón, de veras me duele verla así.

-Quiero que vayas a comprar unas pastillas, las que me recetaron- dijo mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel en la que venían los medicamentos- compra solo las que son para el dolor muscular, las otras ya las tengo.

-Está bien- tome mi bolso y tome dinero de la cartera de mi madre, después de hacer eso salí de casa y me dirigí a la farmacia, para mi suerte no estaba tan lejos de mi casa solo unas tres o cuatro cuadras hacia abajo y estaba allí.

Llegue a la farmacia y me llego aquel olor extraño que tienen algunas farmacias, es un olor que es bastante embriagante, como el de un hospital, quizás no todas las farmacias huelan así, pero la que está aquí huele así. Mientras buscaba aquel medicamento que estaba en la receta un hombre se me acerco y me tomo del hombro, sabía que era un hombre por la textura de sus manos. Voltee lentamente y lo vi…. a él…..ese chico.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo mientras me sonreía, esas hermosas pecas hacían que su sonrisa se viera tan linda e infantil y luego estaba aquel lindo cabello negro, tan rebelde y desordenado.

- Lo mismo digo- baje un poco la mirada ya mis mejillas se empezaron a colorear, después de tanto tiempo aun me sucedía lo mismo.

-Después de tanto tiempo aún sigo causando la misma reacción en ti, ¿eh?- pregunto en tono de burla.

-Pues… ya viste que si- dije tratando de ponerme en orden.

-Por cierto no quiero parecer indiscreto… pero aun sigues… ya sabes con _aquello_- le puso demasiado énfasis a esa palabra aunque yo no entendí bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Aquello?

-Sí, me refiero a…. lo de… tus manos.

-Oh…. No te preocupes… paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice- dije con una sonrisa, mientras que el me de volvía la sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno- comenzó a abrazarme, no pude evitarlo y me sonroje un poco más, sentí como el acerco su cara a mi cabello y sentí su respiración demasiado cerca.- no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe- susurro.

-Tengo que irme- dijo apartando a Ace bruscamente y me dirigí a la salida a toda velocidad.

Salí de la farmacia y recordé que no había comprado las pastillas, las compraría en otra ocasión, voltee hacia atrás para asegurarme de que Ace no me siguiera… él no me siguió, en ese momento sentí una extraña felicidad al pensar de que había escapado de él de nuevo, pero otra parte de mí solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué huir?

Relaje mi mente de aquello y aun corriendo llegue a casa abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí.

-¿Compraste las pastillas?- pregunto mi madre, me acerque a ella y sonreí.

-Los de la farmacia dijeron que les llegarían mañana- mentí.

-¿Qué se le va hacer?- suspiro con pesadez.- ¿Puedes hacer la cena?- pregunto mi madre muy relajada.

Me dirigí a la cocina y saque avena, sé que mi madre odia la avena pero los doctores me dijeron que debía darle de comer avena lo más seguido posible, que eso la ayudaría un poco. Cuando termine de hacer la cena y se la di a mi madre me serví un poco de cereal y ayude a mi madre para que fuera a dormir. Recogí los platos y escuche que habían llamado a la puerta, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí… allí estaba el… de nuevo.

Ace me miro un poco sorprendido, como si no se esperara verme allí.

-Hola- me saludo algo tímido.

-Hola- le salude de la misma manera.

-No esperaba verte aquí.

-Bueno vivo aquí, creo que eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees?- el soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Adelante- abrí un poco más la puerta y lo deje entrar.

-Han pasado muchos años y aun sigues viviendo aquí.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. Yo me senté enfrente de él.

-Sí.

-¿No vas a preguntar porque vine?

-Eso estaba a punto de hacer.

Ambos reímos por un momento, no fue como una sonora carcajada o como de esas que sueltan los amigos cuando cuentas algún chiste muy gracioso, más bien esta fue como una pequeña risita. El silencio reino por unos segundos, él claramente quería que le pregunta el porqué de su inesperada visita a la casa de mi madre a estas horas de la noche, pero no iba hacerla, era más que obvio el porqué de su visita. O al menos para mí eso era.

-Realmente lamento lo de esta tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí, se sentó en el mismo sillón que yo y se acercó un poco más para abrazarme. Al notar esto me separe un poco, el me miro un poco desconcertado.- Realmente no me quieres cerca de ti, o ¿sí?- pregunto, mientras me miraba con su linda sonrisa infantil.

-Estoy en una etapa muy oscura de mi vida en este momento- respondí mirando al suelo.- Preferiría no recibir muestras de afecto ahora.

-Entiendo-suspiro con pesadez- yo también estoy pasando por algo difícil ahora.

Tome aire, al parecer el pecoso no podía dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada, bueno es solo que…. has cambiado. No eres la misma niña tímida de la que me enamore.- me sonrió nuevamente. No tenía idea de que él sintiera algo así, por mí.

-Escuche que te habías casado- cambie de tema, no quería sacar el tema de conversación que Ace quería.

-Pues si así fue- bajo la mirada brevemente y luego me miro como si esperara que le dijera algo más, y eso hice.

-¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada?- pregunte burlona a lo que Ace rio bajamente.

-Nojiko.- respondió secamente- Nos divorciamos hace un año.

-Oh… vaya lo siento.

-No importa da igual- dijo fríamente, es como si realmente no le importara, yo sabía que no era del todo así. Ellos dos eran muy unidos en la preparatoria.- ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto cambiando su semblante serio.

-¿Qué conmigo?

-¿Tuviste algún novio, te casaste o algo?- me pregunto con seriedad.

-No realmente, estuve saliendo con un chico…. Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba… pero al menos puedo decir que lo nuestro termino bien- suspire.- ¿Algo más que quieras saber de mí?- pregunte burlona, mientras que el pelinegro se limitó a reír un poco.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber…. pero por ahora creo que es un poco tarde- dijo mirando la hora en su celular.- ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar café conmigo algún día?- me pregunto mientras guardaba su celular.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo emocionado mientras se levantaba del sillón- ¿Te parece bien el viernes?- me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Ese día no puedo, tengo que llevar a mi madre al doctor- dije mientras que él bajaba levemente su cabeza un poco decepcionado.

-¿Qué te parece el sábado?

-Ese día tampoco puedo. ¿Te parece el miércoles?- pregunte con una sonrisa mientras que anotaba mi número de celular y se lo daba a Ace.

-Sí, cualquier día está bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tomo el papelito en el que había anotado mi numero.- Es una cita- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de casa.

Sé que él es un idiota, y que una vez me rompió el corazón…. Pero es un idiota bastante lindo y sé que él y yo…. O al menos eso espero…. Que algún día podamos estar juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? No me quedo tan bien como había esperado pero es algo jejeje. Si la idea les gusta, yo escribiré para ustedes. **

**Hasta la vista!**


End file.
